


Stealing Your Throne

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Almost being Canon, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Crush, Doctor Katsuki Yuuri, Eros - Freeform, Falling In Love, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pining, Victor want to eat him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: It's not only about the Throne, it's about your heart.





	1. I signed for This

**Author's Note:**

> At the first chapter this is where Yuuri's coach and Student relationship starts first until I continue where Victor pines with him. I just want to clear that up.

Title: Stealing Your Throne

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: On Going

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER 1

 

 

 

 

“Shiro I need your help?” a certain Japanese Omega came to his cousin’s office in a rush.

 

“And what help would that be?” the huge Alpha turned his seat to his cousin to face him.

 

“I need you to coach me!” he demanded.

 

“Coach in what Yuuri, be specific?” the other sighed uninterested.

 

“Where else! Figure skating!” He pointed pulling his foot down.

 

“Listen, you have your coach, why me? I play hockey not ballet on ice” he glared.

 

“Don’t lie, you always wanted to figure-skate but your knee did not let you compete with pressuring jumps!” Yuuri blasted to Shiro.

 

“For the last time no…” he turned back to his work, “Now go away I have work to do.”

 

“Please… You’re the only one I can turn to” he looked down, “I-I want to skate again… be on the ice and this time I want to achieve what I want! I’m don’t pitying myself. Please Shiro” his tears started to fall.

 

“What is it for me then?” he asked.

 

“How about being a world class coach who can turn me in to a medalist?”

 

“Ambitious, yes but can you handle it?” Shiro challenged.

 

“Can you?” Yuuri challenged back, and Shiro grinned.

 

“Suit up, we need to get your fats in to shape” with their conversation ended Shiro geared up wearing his Japanese hockey sweater and took his skates with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

A certain Russian skater is reading an article regarding his Japanese idol, an image of a Japanese raven haired Omega taking his jog up to the Japanese castle grounds wearing his fitting jogging leggings and his fitting workout shirt with a huge man beside him wearing gym shorts and tank top which is also familiar considering he is one of the young legend in the Hockey history.

 

Both looked like are in training and it seemed the Omega looked determined, the blonde Russian grinned reading the article, “Yura what are you reading?” the platinum-blonde Russian came to peek what he was reading when he looked stunned.

 

“ _Katsuki Yuuri Japan’s number one Omega figure skater is back from retirement with a surprise Coach, Hockey front Legend Shiro Katsuki as coach_ ” he blinked and continued to read, “ _He’s out to take the throne_.”

“Quite the declaration” snorted by the Alpha.

 

“Just watch and see, old man” said Yuri and jumped off to practice smirking at the Alpha Legend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

With the announcement of his comeback Yuuri Katsuki received quite the few criticism from other skater’s fans but others question why he took a Hockey player as a coach, Shiro took it as a challenge but they did not know who he really is, but Yuuri does and he fits to be his coach.

 

It has been only been a month and Yuuri is back in his shape, Japanese media are flocking on their home rink at the present and Yuuri is already training with his jumps, practicing his flaws, “Again” Shiro called and Yuuri is already seating corn kennels on his face, dropping on his chin.

 

“Again” and Yuuri nodded after he failed another Quad Salchow.

 

Shiro had enough and sighed, “Rest for a second and watch” he told and the media gaped seeing he Hockey legend wearing his own black and blatinum black blades figure skating skates, he started to skate around gracefully doing Yuuri’s beautiful step sequence, they awed at how he is doing it knowing he’s in different field when he took full momentum and with a backward takeoff from the backward inside edge of one skate to the backward outside edge of the other, with one or more full turns in the air he perfectly made the quad which was a clean landing.

 

“Again, you” and this time Yuuri did not fall but he messed up a little, “AGAIN!” he was growing frustrated, “If a dude with bad knee can do it, I know you can, now do it again!”

 

Yuuri pouted at him but managed to make a perfect landing to his quad, Shiro smirked, “Again, cousin” with that Yuuri sighed but he knows what he needs to do.

 

The journalist started to whisper at each other when, “Shut the hell up” they shivered when the White dragon of the Japanese Hockey team glared.

 

Yuuri continued his routine, “Start from the top, we’re not resting until you stick that landing” Yuuri nodded, he knew he signed up for it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later after practice, “I don’t feel the vibe” told Shiro.

 

“I know, I don’t either, should I ask Minako sensei for help?” he asked.

 

“I suggest you do that, I love how you still can enthrall every one with your beautiful steps, I know you can get what you want with it. You just have to find your inner muse, cousin.” nodded by Shiro. “By the way, Yuuko-nee already chose a beautiful cloth for your short program clothes.” He told and Yuuri smiled.

 

“I want to see it!” he told and Shiro pulled out his iPad, cute three little girls bounded to him after and fight their way wanting to sit on his lap.

 

He sighed and took them all to his and cuddled them, they are still in the Ice castle in Shiro’s office and they were all in fun commotion where the triplets also fights to take his selfie, Yuuri joined in since the girls pulled him wanting to get their own pictures from the two to show their classmates.

 

“I love the black and silver lining” he told and Shiro smirked nodding at his cousin.

 

“Glad you liked it, now we need to get you to be one with your muse” and with that they thought of one woman who can do magic with Yuuri’s counterpart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We’re not ready for the nationals if you keep falling like that, couz!” Taunted by his coach.

 

“YES WE ARE!” Yuuri pulling all his confidence which Shiro wanted, and Yuuri made a clean landing on his triple axel.

 

“One more, I don’t feel like ‘He’ll’ be able to eat you up like that! Remember you are that Pork Cutlet!” he snorted at his taunt and Yuuri blushed at his strike.

 

Doing another combination jump, he perfected it and Shiro smirked, “I know we can make this happen” he told himself, “I know you can do this and make a name for yourself, cousin” with that he continued to watch, “I know he’ll watch his back” pointed by the Alpha.

 

“Let’s finish it today, you’re free for the afternoon, but remember you’re up for the evening with Minako sensei” he instructed and Yuuri smiled knowing his cousin is satisfied, “I want to see the same performance tomorrow, got it?” and Yuuri have him a high five.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was a rough week and many of Yuuri's fans criticize his coach as harsh and abusive towards the Omega skater but his reply which stunned his fans and so as the skaters, "I signed up for this. It is not his fault, he knows I can take it, and now I'm pushing my limits and I can see the progress"

He is not the Omega they like to push over back then, now he is the confident one which will shake everyone's world, and one Coach is having fun seeing everyone's mind being blown.

~Chapter END~


	2. Ai

Chapter 2

“LOVE”

 

 

 

Everyone knows that Katsuki Yuuri is a gentle Omega and hardly gets upset about something, but reading an article in regards to his beloved cousin, he called for help asking his rink mates to join him as well.

 

With the triplets hanging with them they made something went hilariously viral which changed the perspective of everyone who had been judging his coach.

 

Yuuri and the Omega skaters together with the Hockey team ganged up attacking Shiro in his office with a blaring music, Shiruka, Yuuri’s rink mate who is in the women’s skating team, pulled him to a ball room position and giggled dancing with him, “What’s going on?” he questioned as he is confused with what’s happening, the On love Eros is playing in the back ground.

 

Surprisingly he is skilled on that field as well, “Easy on making them faint, couz!” Yuuri joked but it was too late, poor Shiruka fainted.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

But aside from having to introduce Shiro in a new perspective, he too has goal for the day which he needs to accomplish to start his comeback.

 

“All set” Yuuri called and pulled his luggage out the inn and gave his mother a hug, Mari drove him and Shiro to the station and both settled waiting for their train.

 

“I booked us the needed hotel” nodded by his coach and they entered their designated train to their destination.

 

When they arrived they immediately headed to the place they are staying and he urged him to rest, when he did later that evening they went to the stadium for the drafting of skaters who gets to go first in their list, when Yuuri arrived with his coach, and the Japanese media mobbed them asking many questions when Shiro cut them off, “He’ll definitely get a new personal best today” he grinned turning to Yuuri, “You would right?” he’s trying to challenge him.

 

“I bombed my last one, but I think I’ll get a new personal best today”

 

“Good” the journalist awed at them acting more like lovers than cousins.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Yuuri in his track suit and skates did his routine while his coach in his hoodie and track pants, he was over seeing his cousin/student’s routine.

 

“Softer!” shouted Shiro and the skaters competing against Yuuri shivered, although one seemed to be so attracted to Yuuri and kept on eying him.

 

“Minami-kun! Concentrate” his coach yelled and yet he kept on gushing over Yuuri.

 

“AGAIN!” shouted Shiro and Yuuri is already pushing his limit, the media kept on snapping photos of Yuuri.

 

Everyone can see the strict training he’s in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Later that evening, “Waaah, place is packed! Hope Yuuri’s doing fine!” said by Minako with Takeshi beside her when a familiar raven haired Omega his costume is covered by his Japan tracksuit, however the lower part is visible, it was all black and has Yukata robe skirt, the inner is red and his skate were on.

 

“Where’s Shiro-kun?” when suddenly girls started to squeal.

 

“Sorry, I need to change” Yuuri turned his head and swallowed seeing hi cousin wearing an expensive suit, minus the coat, wearing his waist coat over his black dress shirt, his light gray waist coat matched his dress pants, his tie was white and a little bit crooked, his hair which used to be in a mess now combed sideways and shaved his stubbles.

 

Yuuri raised his eyebrow, “What? I need to look nice since I’m your coach, its not like you have to look nice alone you know” and with that they left, Yuuri took his arm and went to the rink side.

 

Minami’s eyes shined when Yuuri took off his jacket and gave it to his coach who placed the items at their seat, Yuuri’s beautiful Yukata has it’s Obi wrapped in rhinestones and his right shoulder also displayed the shiny silver stones, his clothes resembled the Russian legend’s Senior debut costume.

 

Yuuri faced Shiro and removed his tie and knotted it again, Shiro tilted his head up to give him space to do it, Minami gaped as his jaw fell seeing the Omega caring for his Alpha cousin.

 

When Yuuri and the other skaters went out to skate to warm up, Shiro finds him stiff, he sighed and when Yuuri went to take his drink before his short program since he will be the first, “Turn around” called his cousin.

 

Yuuri did, he jumped a little when Shiro wrapped his arms around his waist and held him tightly, “So this is how you flift with those you have been with?” Yuuri asked in his flirty way, it seemed that Shiro turned his switch after dressing up.

 

“Have you ever seen me with anyone?”

 

“No…”

 

“Then I don’t flirt, now what’s the game plan?” Shiro asked.

 

“I thought you have one for me?”

 

“Glad you asked, so here’s the plan, act sexy and be ‘that persona’ make sure you’re good enough to eat for him” with that Yuuri laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully and turned, putting a finger on the tip of his nose, Shiro’s arms are still attached to Yuuri’s waist.

 

“Watch me” with their position the media is having a feast with it.

 

Shouts and cheers were given for Yuuri by his fans, banners and his posters were around also, he pulled to his first pose with his figure they can see his inner Omega seducing everyone in the crowd, his bare knees peeked from his Yukata.

 

When the music started with the strum of the guitar he pulled a beautiful figure with his arms and snapped his head to the direction of his coach who he sent a kiss, Shiro in return caught it trying to go with his flow.

 

He started with his beautiful step sequence dancing around in the beautiful Spanish music turning and twisting, first with spread eagle and second to his triple axel combination, his expression turned seductive which made Shiro delighted, continuing his momentum with quad salchow, which over rotated, Shiro frowned and sternly looked at him, again with his twist and turns with his last jump combination quad and triple which turned double, he looked upset to it, although the projection of his Yukata as expected looked seductive matching the routine, the flips and jumps flaps the inner red of the costume as attractive showing Yuuri’s beautiful legs and thighs to the audience whenever he make his movements.

 

With his last element which made his performance beautiful with his Yukata flapping open showing his legs the music came to a half with the crescendo, and Yuuri ended panting, applause came loudly and he waved, but he knew someone wasn’t happy.

 

When he turned Shiro with his signature frown clapping slowly, his Vicchan tissue box placed at the railing while his guards are under his armpit.

 

“I’m sorry” Yuuri bowed and he sighed.

 

“I think you’re under pressure but… I know you can do more than that you know” said Shiro sighing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, “Is he scolding Yuuri again? Yuuri did great!” Minako pouted and Takeshi sighed.

 

“ _The scores please_ ” the announcer called, “ _TSS 94.36, he’s currently in first place_ ” and everyone applauded and cheered, Morooka Yuuri’s journalist fan “While this wont be an official record this would be among top ten best scores in the world!” boosted by the journalist.

 

“You do realize, this score wouldn’t even match some one that you wanted to steal the throne from, right?” Shiro pointed.

 

“I know, but I guess I’ll be practicing with you even more” he sighed.

 

“By the way, couz, tomorrow’s free, let’s focus on your performance rather than jumps, okay?” he instructed holding up his Vicchan tissue box, “Yip-yip” he tried to copy the poodle also.

 

“You nailed some in practice, but we can't guarantee” he told and Yuuri pouted, his cousin knows he hates compromises.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

While Yuuri and Shiro are having their interview, someone is gushing over him at the rink side and excitedly wanted to talk to him, after Minami’s performance he approached Yuuri who’s still in an interview, “Did you see my performance?!” and Yuuri shook his head and told he was having an interview, however the boy understoon when he took of his jacket and showed his own costume, Yuuri felt embarrassed remembering it.

 

“That costume. It’s my dark past!” he told and the boy felt offended.

 

“You don’t have a dark past!” the kid piped in upset, “Don’t make fun of me for looking up to you! I’ve been trying to catch up to you for so long! I’m going to give tomorrow’s free skate everything I’ve got! Please give everything you’ve got too, Yuuri-kun! I wont forgive you if you slack off!”

 

“OHHH! Skater Minami’s issued a challenge!” Morooka narrated, “Lat three years ago’s Nationals, Skater Minami skated ahead of Skater Katsuki!” Yuuri just realized he was the one who beat him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next evening everyone’s eyes is with Yuuri and his coach Shiro this time worn a dark gray dress shirt and his much darker gray waist coat with his shirt scarf neatly tucked inside his dress shirt with three buttons open, a white cravat to match his chest pocket handkerchief, wearing a brown leather gloves for the cold to match, his sleeves were folded up to his elbow as well. He looked dashing as well as Yuuri’s wearing his own except his beautiful blue coat has a beautiful beads design at the back.

 

Minami squeaked and greeted Yuuri but the other ignored handing his skate guards to Shiro, the coach sighed and turned to his student, when he finished hi rounds on the ice, “Yuuri, If you can't motivate someone, how can you motivate yourself?” and with that he slammed the guards on the railing leaving his charge to pout and shiver, “I’m disappointed in you”

 

Poor Minami is off focus when Yuuri realized yesterday’s challenge from the boy, “MINAMI-KUN GANBAAAA!” the poor boy was stund and fanboying after Yuuri cheered for him, when Minami was motivated the boy was pumped up to do his routine, and when he did Yuuri was impressed on how he got the crowd fired up, Yuuri then went out to warm up himself.

 

When Yuuri came back, he walked in with confidence, his hair slicked back like yesterday and his eyes with fire, he then gave Minami a big slap of good job in the back. Minami again gaped with his jaw dropping when Shiro took off his gloves and dabbed some lip balm on Yuuri’s lips. Both then gave each other a tight brotherly hug unlike yesterday.

 

The announcer announced it was his turn and told his performance is called Yuri on Ice, with the start he gave a combination jump from quad to double, making his coach eye brow raise knowing he will be changing their plan, followed by his signature beautiful step sequence with his elaborated turns and twists, he again attempted his quad salchow which he stepped off out of landing. “Shake it off Yuuri” whispered Shiro cheering silently.

 

Having to have another of his combination spins Shiro knew he reverted his program to having three quads again, “Triple loop. Perfect!”

 

“Second half is coming, he’s looks already tired” he thought, “Spread eagle” as Yuuri did the part, “Ina Bauer” and again with his little spins “Triple axel.” And Yuuri nailed it, “Hang in there, buddy” he prayed.

 

Yuuri did a triple flip next, with another combination jumps he fumbled on the last one but he managed to put his hand in support, having to have another combination triples and doubles he nailed it.

 

Having to end his free program with his step sequence he surprised everyone with his final jump but he slammed his face on the wall which almost gave his coach a heart attack, but at the last part Yuuri pointed at him, “Me?” he thought and sighed.

 

Shiro opened his arms for a usual hug he gives his cousin when he jumped to his arms.

 

Shiro however carried him by the armpits, “Uh-uh… your nose is bleeding and this is a nice suit” with that Minako laughed.

 

He then was greeted by Takeshi and Minako, moments later they stood in the podium with Yuuri in the middle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile in Russia, the same blonde read his social media having to have a great news knowing his idol is in podium and qualified for the Grand Prix, him and his coach hugging in the picture.

 

“Have you seen his Short Program!” a platinum blond legendary skater cooed showing around Yuuri’s picture in his Yukata inspired from his Senior debut costume, he was so happy the skater looked up to him, after seeing the skater in action he fell in love with the passion the skater gives.

 

“He talks non-stop about the Japanese Yuuri huh?” Mila looked at Yuri.

 

“Old man wouldn’t shut up, I want to slam him to a wall” told by the Juniors champion.

 

“We know you do, Yura” told by Georgi.

 

“I can't wait to see him!” said by five time Alpha skating champion jumping around, “Wait… what’s his relationship with his coach?!” seeing the deceitful image where Yuuri faced Shiro which looked like they were kissing in his Eros form.

 

“Should we tell him?” asked Georgi.

 

“No… let him suffer” told Yuri.

 

“I want to see the Great Victor Nikiforov pine over the Omega he did not remember that night” giggled Mila.

 

“More like get jealous” snorted Georgi, “Ahh… love… something that despised me” he thought and skated away, the two looked at his figure weirdly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Back in Japan where there is a conference happening for the skaters in regards to their theme, “Next we have skater Katsuki Yuuri” called Morooka, “Katsuki-san will lead the Omega men’s singles in Japan. Please show us?”

 

“Please show us your theme for this year?” Yuuri blushed a bit and showed his board with a word “Love”

 

“My theme this year’s Gran Prix’s Series is ‘Love’ I’ve been helped by many people in my competitive skating career thus far, but I never thought about ‘love’ until now. Though I was blessed with support I couldn’t take full advantage of it. I felt like I as fighting alone. After Shi-kun agreed to be my coach I’ve seen something totally different, My love is not something clear-cut like romantic love, but more abstract feeling of my relationships, with my coach, family, home town and my idol which I still look up to now, I met him with my last Grand Prix banquet and made me think, I also realized that after a long rest and bonding with them, and I finally realized love exist around me. There is someone who I wanted to hold on to, but I want to show him first! I don’t know what that emotion is but I have decided to call it love! And I’ll prove it to myself with a Grand Prix Final gold medal!” the room went in commotion after that.

 

Back in Hasetsu, “We’re abstract… after all this time we’ve supported him” complained by Minako pouting Shiro snorting.

 

“I hate that neck tie” told Hiro and Shiro turned to him.

 

“I hate it too, let’s hide it when he gets back” agreed by Mari.

 

Shiro sighed, “I’ll buy him a wardrobe” he told and the others looked at him.

 

“I’ll buy him before the cup of China” he told and nodded to himself.

 

~Chapter END~


	3. Mutual Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is short but I really want to update. I'm sorry if this is short because I'm all tired from work and class. Hope you guys still bare it with me.

Chapter 3

Mutual Feelings

 

 

 

Five time Alpha figure skating gold medalist wasn’t delighted to see the Japanese Omega male lead being close to his coach, especially their relationship. The article regarding his theme wasn’t helping, he tightly held his prized poodle close out of jealousy blooming inside him.

 

Reading the contents which Katsuki’s fans together with the media speculates that his coach and him has some relationship going on and he is pulling his inspiration from the Hockey player and he is in love with him” that’s the only thing he can understand since it is just peculations but he is upset to the fact that it might be true since they are very touchy and sweet to each other despite the fact the Hockey player is tighter than Yakov when he trains his charge.

 

His notification plings when his Swiss best friend sent him a link for the lated Japanese Sports live, he started to see what it was only to bounce when it was about the Omega.

 

It was an inside interview in the Omega’s home, he can see how traditional the Omega as he wears his light brown and dark brown Yukata with Haori, he showed his home around until they stumbled on his coach who’s sleeping shirtless, he rolled his eyes seeing the damn Alpha.

 

Victor was biting his lower lip every time the Omega chuckles or giggles, touring around his house, “Wow… I never knew his place is so big” sporting his heart shaped smile seeing how huge the place it, but after seeing the hot spring he had that urge to head to his place and dip his tired muscles to that inviting pool of hot water, but his heart leaped in delight seeing he has a miniature Makkachin on his heel paddling wherever he goes

 

It was the cutest sight where the tiny poodle follows him around the house and the same time being cute for the camera. Scanning Yuuri’s room he can see medals and trophies just like his from figure skating, and one caught his attention where his poster hangs by his study table, he felt giddy knowing the Omega is his fan.

 

Learning that the Omega skater is also a danseur he imagined why he is so captivating with his signature step sequence.

 

“ _This is Shi-kun’s study_ ” Yuuri guided the crew to a spacious room with a single modern type office table in one corner with leather black huge executive chair to match, his thin yet wide closed laptop neatly placed with his pen holder and his silver and gold pen with his name placed at the side with few books as well, around the room has his pictures with his team and his personal trophies that triples Victor’s own is displayed at the shelves, the crew awed at the place seeing how simple it is.

 

“ _Let’s head to the family room_ ” Yuuri smiled at the camera and guided them again, only to find his coach with a woman and two children, he raised his eyebrows seeing the man.

 

“ _This is Hiro-nii and his wife. Shi-kun’s twin brother_ ” after explaining Victor knew was acquainted to another person.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Victor spent an hour watching Yuuri’s interview learning more things about the Omega however seeing another link at the side noticing it, he clicked the icon and he was re directed to another.

 

Having to binge for another hours, he was fascinated how simple living and talented he is although the fact he was sold short by other skater’s fans he was bullied for it.

 

He just sighed and thought of meeting him, and how to ask him out for dinner or even marry him. There Victor set his goal to steal the Omega from his Alpha coach and marry and mate him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day in training, Yakov his coach wasn’t upset or yelling considering his prized skater had been training without him yelling or throwing anything at the skater.

 

His jumps were all consistent and so as his figure, “What’s up with him?” asked by the assistant coach to Yakov.

 

“I don’t know, but what he is showing now I’m not complaining” he told and the skater continued.

 

“Looks like Vitya found his inspiration” nodded by Georgi which the others turned to him.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Yakov.

 

“I’m not sure who but he looks like he is in love and ready to fight for it” with that the other skater glided to another corner to practice his own routine for his upcoming competition.

 

“I bet It’s the Japanese Omega that got him to the edge like that” told by the Assistant coach and Yakov sighed.

 

“That boy has that effect on him, but it’s a little bit late for him to be like that” the old coach shook his head, “I really like Yuuri, he is a nice young man, polite at that” he pointed and the Assistant coach chuckled.

 

“He saved your life that night correct?”

 

“He did, and if it weren’t for him, I would never be here training these idiots” he sighed.

 

Mila turned to her coach hearing it and remembered that night, she smiled and thanked the Omega in her head and proceeded to stretch for her routine.

 

~Chapter END~


	4. Meet me Again

Chapter 4

Meeting me Again

 

 

 

 

The day started where skaters arrived to their hotel where they will be lodging in for the competition and immediately the controversial skater and his coach were already mobbed and pulled by the media for questions, Yuuri answering questions while his coach remained silent for quite a while since the other is not a morning person and much like to avoid talking to anyone before his snaps.

 

Yuuri is capable to answer all their questions as it is all relevant with skating or his routine, “Is it true you are dating your coach slash cousin?” one Japanese Journalist asked and Shiro out of nowhere pulled his other eye to open and stare at the female journalist.

 

“From all the weirdest and grossest question, that’s the first… really” he sighed, “If you are pointing at our gestures in his Short program it is because we are acting, he needs motivation and here I am motivating him” with that the journalist’s mouth turn ‘O’ shape.

 

  
“It is true, we are both just acting, I really need it since Eros is a figure that seduces his Alpha and with that I want to portray my Eros every time I perform” he explained.

 

When another wanted to ask the pair again, “Yuurochka!” The Russian coach with delighted smile bounded to the two.

 

“Feltsman-san!” Yuuri smiled back and returned the hug that the old man gave, “How are you?” he asked, “Have you been taking the one I prescribed?” he asked and he was all doctor like.

 

“Of course I did, Thank you for saving me that night, if it weren’t for you I would have died, my wife Liliana wanted to thank you as well” he nodded.

 

“It was my duty actually, no need to thank me” humbled by the Omega.

 

“Glad you are back again” the old coach smiled softly at him patting him, “Although, from all the coaches” he turned to Shiro.

 

“Same question I ask him too… why a brawler” with that the old coach boomed in laughter.

 

“Still, I know before you were scouted to smash faces you were spinning and bouncing in ballet” snorted by Yakov, “Though he made a good choice, you were Lilia’s favorite student after Minako” he chuckled.

 

“Sh… you’re spilling too much pops” he told with a chuckle.

 

“Still it’s good you are doing well as well” the old man held his hand.

 

“Yakooooov~” a tired and slurry call with Russian accent called for the old coach which caused the coach to sigh.

 

“Yes Mila?” he turned, Mila was being followed by the Junior skater who bounced to Yuuri as well.

 

“Hello to you too Yura?” and he patted the boy who hugged his mid section.

 

“I’m doing fine!” he smiled brightly seeing his idol again, “Me and Mila together with the old man is going for dinner, wanna come?!” he bounced around.

 

“Yura, I’m sure Yuurochka and Shiro have their own plans” Yakov stated and the boy pouted.

 

“We don’t, actually we’re about to head out as well, to get this guy some food since he’s been whining” Yuuri pointed to his cousin who’s dressed in thick hoodie and leather jacket with his jeans matching his hoodie and his brown Timberland boots and signature ball cap.

 

“Stop using me as an excuse, you were binging yesterday with those tacos you know” with that Yuuri was about to protest when a platinum blond legend skater stopped on his tacks and grinned at their way.

 

He strides to Yuuri’s direction when Shiro got that bright idea, he pulled Yuuri and wrapped his arm around his cousin’s waist, “You know, We’d love to join you for dinner”

 

“Really!” bounced Yuri and Mila gets the idea as Shiro stares at Victor, Mila played along as well since she can see Victor already in the edge.

 

They headed to a nice Chinese restaurant together, Yuri has been bouncing around the Japanese Yuuri asking him multiple questions while Victor walked far behind, Mila and Shiro whispering to each other at the side trying not to be seen talking since their topic is Victor and Mila had told Shiro all about the pining Alpha, Shiro wanted to laugh.

 

Shiro pulled a chair for Yuuri beating Victor to it and Yuuri like the usual thanked him.

 

As they ordered, Victor ordered most of it to impress Yuuri since he learned that the Omega loves to eat yet he needs to control since he easily gains weight, Victor ordered some local like drunken shrimp and some duck, while Yakov and Shiro settled with some other cooked locals.

 

“AH! Yuuri!” a familiar Thai greeted and Yuuri lights up smiling at the Thai.

 

“Phichit-kun!” Yuuri stood and gave his Omega best friend a tight hug, Phichit joined then until his coach arrived who also joined the Coaches and started to tease Shiro, until Georgi arrived with two more skaters who followed him.

 

Victor at that time is already drunk and forgot where he was and now he’s all naked and cuddling the poor Omega, Phichit enjoying the tortured state of his coach with his mouth bubbling out of drunkness, Yakov still sober and upset at his best skater’s state, Shiro drinking something that wasn’t alcoholic and still conversing with Yakov.

 

Leo and Guang-Hong are looking shocked at Victor and poor Yuuri, both restraining not to take those embarrassing photos.

 

Yuri is already dozing off and Shiro who’s six foot seven carried the boy like a toddler to his arms while the child rested his head to his shoulder.

 

Guang-Hong couldn’t take it and snapped a quick photo for his own use.

 

“I’m sorry if Vitya wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning again, he has been crazy about you and has no idea about that evening you were with us” Yakov sighed, Yuuri who now learned about his crush’s feelings towards him swelled, although a little disappointed that the Alpha he had been pining for years would only forget their little talks and his flirting.

 

“It’s alright” Yuuri smiled weakly and parted ways with the other team.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day everyone who’s out for the public practice trained while the other coaches can see the youngest coach yells and tears his skater to do polish his jumps more.

 

The Omega skater however failed to notice the longing stare the Legendary skating Alpha gives him, Shiro can see it and spoke in Japanese trying to motivate yet distract his student and to play along, Victor wonders what the blasted coach is yelling at Yuuri again.

 

During public practice, every journalist’s and media’s attention is cut between the controversial pair and the Legendary skater.

 

But later that evening when the skaters are at the back preparing for their routine, until Phichit showed Yuuri the image of him and Victor online, Yuuri fell embarrassed and scared that he would bomb his routine and get criticized when Shiro shouted at Phichit who also uploaded his picture where he carried the boy, now Yuri’s angels were flocking at him calling him Papa tiger.

 

“Big Tiger!” Yuri who came in bounced and latched on his back.

 

“Hey, tiny tiger, have you seen the photo?” asked Shiro.

 

“Uh-huh! I don’t mind if you’re my pops” he told and the girls squealed.

 

“Well… I wouldn’t mind either but, we have to clear you’re not my biological kid, since I don’t do relationships” and with that Yuuri laughed at the side despite his own worry.

 

When Phichit and Guang-Hong were done with their performance, and was followed by Victor taking the score of a hundred four Yakov looked satisfied with his performance, but when Shiro matched his costume with his all black dress shirt matching his dress pants, with his slim fit waistcoat that has a wide front curved which is also black and has silver linings, his slim silver tie with black clip putting it to place.

 

The audience squealed when Yuuri’s ultimate Eros came out, Shiro held him close to his side while Yuuri place his palm on his cousin’s chest and the other around his lower back, Yuuri waved at his own fans who screamed and chanted his name.

 

The camera kept on zooming at the pair, when Yuuri steps out the ice, he faced Shiro over the barrier abd both flirted like they would do every time Yuuri’s in Eros mode, Shiro like the usual turned him on by pulling him close, making sure that the camera angle makes him look like he’s kissing the neck of his student which actually he’s whispering something, “Remember he’s crazy for you, he’s here and he’s staring right now. Make sure he drools and regrets he forgot everything about you, make him jealous I’m with you rather than him” Shiro created his own villain persona who’s in a relationship with Eros not his cousin.

 

Yuuri looked like he’s feeling his cousin and they are both literally flirting Victor started to glare at the sight and the other skaters were all having fun with his look.

 

When Yuuri glided in position, his intro changed in to a lip bite, with a wink and kiss thrown in to Shiro who like the usual caught it and in return gave a boyish smirk and eyebrow raise, it got louder after that.

 

With everyone watched and got enthralled at his routine which he perfect, the commentator even pointed that his quad salchow which he has thirty percent success rate got cleanly executed and finished his routine in perfect performance, out of happiness Yuuri glided to Shiro and jumped on him, the huge man caught him safely and spun him around, after putting him down he pulled Yuuri to turn around while holding his hand like they were dancing and diped him lower, his pals rested on the small of Yuuri’s back.

 

“AND THERE WE HAVE THE COACH ALL DELIGHTED WITH HIS CHARGE!” shouted by the Japanese commentator which is a huge fan of Yuuri.

 

Having their place in the kiss and cry, he was given the score of a hundred and six topping Victor, Shiro out of happiness kissed his hand, his Villain persona came out and stared at Victor at the corner.

 

Suddenly Shiro jumped and snapped out his character, “From all of the time we had earlier, who’s this calling at this moment” and he pulled out his phone from his back pocket and answered it, it turns out it was just Hiro congratulating.

 

“Can you do that when me and Yuu-nii get home?” he spoke in Japanese reverting back to his old self and Yuuri laughed heartedly as they were in their candid moment.

 

Yuuri took the phone and thanked his other cousin.

 

When they came back to the back stage, Yuuri was congratulated by everyone except some few bitter skaters and Victor who remained quiet, angry at Shiro.

 

When Shiro sighed and went to Victor, “For the love of everything, if you like my cousin, go to him and tell him that, but hurt him you know you’ll meet your end right” showing his right fist which was huge and ready to break Victor.

 

“Try and remember something that might save you for everything” Shiro finally gave him a hint and went off to where Yuuri is.

 

“Look! Isn’t these look like Vicchan~” bounced Yuuri showing Shiro all the plushed toys.

 

“Your end of the bargain, I get to have those that look like Tofu, right?” he inquired looking at the white Shiba inu plush, “And the meat…” and stares at the cute food plush, Yuuri chuckled and handed him the three items, he added another which looked like a stake, Morooka looked baffled at the cousins acting like kids.

 

Victor stood at the side blinking having to witness Yuuri having two personas, and more importantly what Shiro had said.

 

“You know, Mr. Shiro gave you a signal to hit on his cousin right?” Victor’s Swiss best friend who just finished his own Short program and came in fifth.

 

“Oh…” it was much to take in but it was a god sign.

 

“Here’s an advice be friends with him so that he will give you a safe path, he’s a dangerous man, Vitya I warn you. He’s over protective of his cousin but when he gave you his signal it means it is a chance” said Chris, “Yuuri is a precious gem, one of a kind I tell you, he is talented not just in the ice but also in his profession” with that Chris patted his friend and went off with his coach.

 

~Chapter END~

 


	5. True Hero

Chapter 5

True Hero

 

 

 

“So both of you are just cousins?” asked by the Legendary Russian skater to the Japanese ace skater who he is joining for lunch before they continue with their afternoon public training.

 

“We are, in fact it was kind of him to let me train in his rink and he being my coach” he explained.

 

“I thought you both were lovers?” Victor equipped and Yuuri wanted to snort and roll his eyes, his cousin’s plan was working and he knew Victor had been gritting his tongue for the past performance, “I mean both of you were all lovely dovely with your Short Program”

 

“About that, Eros is my Persona and his persona is Rafael a made up persona who mirrors a villain which plays as the friend with benefit with Eros” he told and Victor looked surprised at the story.

 

“For me to switch my inner Eros, he turns to Rafael and gets me going” and at that time Victor prays he is the one playing Rafael.

 

“Can you tell me more about yourself?” Victor asked again trying to worm his way to Yuuri’s heart and the other wanted to roll his eyes, at least the Alpha is being gentle with their flow of relationship, as they start as being friends.

 

When Yuuri tells him about some few basic things about himself, he then started to introduce his poodle and family to the Russian Alpha who was drawn to the stories of his.

 

“And this is Hiro-kun and his wife and children” showing the picture of a huge man identical to Shiro except his hair is much more shorter, cut in to a military fade, wearing his tank top and cargo pants and military boots, his the same buff as Shiro, with his petit wife in white lab coat at his side.

 

“He’s Shiro’s twin right?” asked by Victor.

 

“He is, and this is my parents” showing him a cute and loving chubby and short couple with the softest and cutest smile.

 

“You look so much like your mother” Victor noticed.

 

“That’s what everyone says” Yuuri mused, “And this is my Sister, Mari” shoeing her cool picture where sh is with her Rock band and her hair was styled not in her usual hair-band.

 

“Say are you also close to Shiro’s older twin? Like close kind of thing like Shiro” Yuuri feeling like teasing.

 

“Nope, Shiro and I has that special bond” he told and poor Victor twitched and Yuuri showed him more photos, it is where he and Shiro back in Hasetsu together with the family, Shiro hugged Yuuri from behind and Yuuri leaning in to him, both were so close to each other Victor can assume they were lovers if it weren’t for the fact they are cousins, he secretly gritted his teeth.

 

After having their lunch, Victor took the Omega back to his hotel to prepare for the afternoon warm-up practice, Yuuri invited him in only to find Shiro in his dazed-newly-woken-up state he looked like a toddler in daze sitting in a corner with his plush Shiba Inu in his clutches, wearing his fir cargo shorts and plain polo shirt he sat in one corner and yawned.

 

“Big boy already awake?” Yuuri babied him since Yuuri does that often and the other is used to it, Shiro nodded his head and stared at Victor blankly then turned his head again to the window and yawned, Victor’s jaw fell seeing the large man in a childlike state.

 

“He’s always like this whenever he wakes up, he needs a moment then he’ll be back with us soon enough” Yuuri explained in amusement seeing Victor’s baffled expression.

 

“I so hate it when I wake up like this” Shiro sighed and stretched his shoulder with his Leatt shoulder brace and his McDavid knee brace, Victor can see his struggle.

 

Victor observed the Hockey player, while Shiro took out his laptop and started to sign in to something, “He owns a sports line Business, he is also one of my sponsor” Yuuri handed Victor a water and Victor sat by the window beside Shiro.

 

The Hockey playing Alpha is typing away over his computer scrolling around some gridlines with numbers and seeing long digits he knows the man is a millionaire.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that practice, Yakov over seeing his skaters together with the other coaches including Shiro to Yuuri, one of the Korean team junior figure skater injured herself after a single jump. Yuuri out of impulse rushed to her aide.

 

Yuuri called for his coach who then glided his way to the middle of the rink with another pouch he took out from Yuuri’s bag, Victor continued to watch in amazement as Yuuri tries to help the poor girl, “I’m going to pull alright?” Yuuri told and straightened her leg with medical kind of technique.

 

Shiro helped him steady the girl, “Yuurochka that evening after the banquet saved my life, if it weren’t for him I wouldn’t be here still coaching for you and the others” Yakov stated.

 

“Yuurochka is a certified practicing doctor and he is known for his kind heart whenever he treats his patients” the old man smiled softly at the Omega who’s comforting the girl, “And as you may know he is my doctor also, he treats all his patients with care as you may notice how well I live now” the old coach patted him, “I’m telling you this because that boy is close to my heart like my child also. And seeing you in love with him I’m telling you to be careful with his heart, Also seeing Big boy Shiro is close to his older cousin, he loves Yuuri so much more than his life since Yuuri is the one who saved his also I advice you to be friends with the large boy first before making a move, since your drunk self already did Shiro wasn’t delighted with it since he now things you treats his older cousin like your personal toy” with that Victor is confused of what the old coach revealed.

 

“Vitya, listen. Make Yuurochka realize he is not a toy, show him through your music made by your body” nodded by the old man.

 

When Victor found his resolve because of his coach, now he took in the fact that Yuuri is a doctor, a hero who saves lives, a hero who saved his father figure which he did not know or just forgot since he also claims that he has short memory span if things that are not important or he just missed it.

 

Smiling at the thought, “Then I’ll express my heart’s out for you to know you are special” smiled Victor.

 

 

~Chapter END~

 

 


	6. I Want You

Chapter 6

And I Want You

 

 

 

It was the night of their Free Program competition and they are all dressed, Yuuri having to re run his routine at the back, skaters watch him as he does his concentration, he has changed so much, his coach stood at the side, he worn his light gray dress shirt with his white suspenders, his sleeves were folded up but his hands were wrapped by his expensive leather gloves over seeing Yuuri’s routine, “I know you can make it today” told by his coach and Yuuri nodded since he will go last as he came first yesterday’s performance.

 

Victor on the other side did the same while Yakov watches in do his routine.

 

Until it was Victor’s turn, “Watch me?” he invited Yuuri who gave a chuckle and turned to his coach who sighed, Yuuri went out together with Victor and Lilia who walked beside Shiro, Victor took Yuuri’s hand and kissed the back of it and stepped out the ice and exchanged few words with his coach.

 

When Victor went to center Yuuri can hear the loud cheer of the people in Victor’s name, spreading his arms welcoming them to his performance.

 

Yuuri can feel his young self-doing the same he felt the nostalgia where he is reminded why he started to skate, he smiled when Victor turned to him and smiled Yuuri watched closely not minding the commentators noticing their mutual stare to each other.

 

With Victor’s performance Yuuri’s breath hitched as Victor expresses his feelings and longing through his program and sending the message that he is too is longing for the right person however his performance changed in to a certainty where he is pointing at Yuuri and telling everyone but more importantly he is longing for the Omega.

 

Yuuri’s heart melted trying to hold his coach as his knees went weak at his idol’s routine, at the end of his performance Victor is clear with his words that ‘I want you’ after his performance as Eros, Shiro smirked knowing Victor bit in to their plan.

 

“Now all you need to do is show him your reply to your own performance” Shiro whispered in Japanese and Yuuri gulped knowing he might mess up, “Don’t worry about messing up, what is important is that you express your own to him, but mind you. You still need to perform a mind blowing routine” his coach reminded but what amused him is that Shiro is sometimes a mind reader.

 

When Victor went with his coach to the kiss and cry to get his score he went on lead after he was given his score, now that he is in lead Yuuri needs to catch up.

 

Victor after went to Yuuri and puled both of his hands and kissed the back of both hands and smiled, “I hope that was crystal clear?” he whispered.

 

“It was, but this time, don’t take your eyes off of me” he pulled him to a hug which Victor returned and Shiro smiled at both of them, it was rare for him to do so, but he is happy for his Nii-chan.

 

Yuuri took of his jacket and handed it to Shiro who gave him a tight hug, suddenly a mix of Yuuri’s name and Shiro’s were being chanted by the crowd, both had their own respective fans, Yuuri and Shiro waved at them, Shiro took off his ball cap that matches his dress shirt and suspenders and threw it on top where hs supposed fans is, Yuuri mused.

 

When Yuuri glided to the middle the crowd went quiet, Yuuri started his routine with a quad and double combination which is a success, and everyone loved his step sequence that followed and his quad salchow was also cleanly landed, so did his triple loop, spreading his arms for another step sequence with an Ina Bauer move to his favorite triple axel which he messed up touching the ice.

 

His routine followed with combination of triple axel, single loop and a triple salcow, triple Lutz, triple toe loop, the commentators were mentioning his endurance as the compliment he is not showing any fatigue, the routine was followed by another step sequence which enthralled Victor to his place, smiling at Yuuri’s reply.

 

But what surprised them all was his final jump which was supposed to be a quad loop but he surprised everyone with a quad flip which is his idol’s signature move however he fell and everyone was caught on his fall but he quickly got up and followed the flow of the music.

 

“It appeared to be enough rotation!” everyone cheered after the commentator mentioned.

 

Instead of pointing his arms to Shiro like he did, he pointed it to Victor, “And there you have your answer” Shiro looked at Victor who’s teary eyed.

 

Victor run back to the kiss and cry Yuuri out of happiness went to rush to get to his potential Alpha, Victor put up his arms and waited when Yuuri was near he jumped to get the Omega, he put his arms around him to make sure his head was safe from the fall when he tackled him, everyone shrieked seeing their interaction, but everyone then laughed when Shiro went to the kiss and cry being followed by Yakov, he spread his arms not to hug his charge but to get the all the plush toys retrieved by the girls off the ice, picking anything that he liked.

 

When Yuuri was given the score he was only second to Victor, but it was enough, Victor never left his side.

 

“Dude, seriously, Im not or even anyone is not trying to steal Nii-chan! Stop it!” Shiro finally called out the Russian legend who pouted.

 

Currently Yuuri and Shiro are being held for a press interview with the Japanese media, “I know but we’ll be having our last day tomorrow!” he pouted and cuddled the poor Omega closer.

 

“Just give him your number or something” said Shiro and continued to talk to the media trying to shift his plush toys haul in his arms, the sight was cute.

 

Until Yakov went in to get Victor, “Are you giving your blessing to Vitya?” Yakov chuckled.

 

“Trust me, there are three people I’m scared of, my Baa-chan, Mama-chan and this Nii-chan. And if I disagree on his choice of Alpha I’ll lost my cousin forever” he told and the old man laughed.

 

“Anyways I’ll just email all of your inquiries because this guy here wanted a late dinner with my cousin” he sighed and went off.

 

When they parted ways, Shiro changed to his usual fitting shirt and black cargo pants, his thick homey cotton socks keeping him warm, with his knee brace with a steel support joint and his shoulder brace that fastens all of his upper shoulder around his upper torso sticking out his clothing he slumped to his bed face on the mattress, pillow at his side where he rest his shoulder, his boy tilts a little sideways for comfort with his knees, while Yuuri just finished showering and now to his short shorts and fitting shirt.

 

Suddenly he heard a knock and expected it to be Victor but to his surprise it was Victor indeed byt with the other skaters, they brought food and other drinks, Chris barged in and sat on Yuuri’s bed, Phichit his best friend kept on taking pictures all the competitors including some of the coaches came in, Josef mused at the young coach who’s dead tired sleeping on his place and surrounded by the plush toys.

 

They brought all sorts of food and conversed, pressing questions in regards to Yuuri’s relationship with Victor after seeing their display earlier.

 

Yuuri blushed while Victor cleared out they are in that kind of relationship but they are not official yet.

 

“Pipe it, monsters are trying to snooze” Shiro angrily called in and Yuuri laughed, Victor pouted.

 

“ _Speaking for the monster, he didn’t try to terrify you yet_?” Chris asked in French when Shiro again interjected.

 

“ _And apparently this monster speaks nine languages_ ” he turned, his eyes were red from the short nap he had.

 

The two looked shocked at the young coach.

 

“For the love of everything just invite them at home when the season ends!” Yuuri’s coach is getting upset.

 

“Big baby is not happy with all the noise” chuckled Yuuri and pulled out a noise muffler and placed it to his ears and shortly later they can hear soft snoring.

 

“He loves naps does he?” Victor noticed.

 

“He just miss his pet and he’s mopping” Yuuri snorted, “And knowing he invited you all it means he considers you okay, he’s reserved and does not like company but he’s a good kid” smiled Yuuri petting his cousin’s head.

 

“We get to go to Narnia again?” joked by Phichit and Yuuri nodded.

 

“Narnia?” the junior skaters asked Phichit and stared at him like he’s some kind of freak.

 

“His house and property is so big and his back yard is full of his garden! Trust me you’ll mistake him as the lion in Narnia!” Phichit bounced and Yuuri chuckled.

 

For once Yuuri is happy that his nerves want eating him alive and he managed to pull through in his first completion with a medal to take home, his dream is starting to get in to shape as well.

 

~Chapter END~


	7. Inspirational Love Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is awfully short because I'm so tired. I'm sorry. I'll make this longer when I feel better.

Chapter 7

Inspirational Love Notes

 

 

Katsuki Yuuri received great attention from the Japanese sports media after his and the Russian Legend’s action over Cup of China and his unexpected jump however knowing his ‘o-so-powerful’ cousin who hold great pride in his security got the mobbing media at bay as he does not want disturbance over the training of his charge.

 

Currently both are back n Japan and shaping up for his next competition where he is planned to take gold for him to qualify for the finals. Yuuri on break sat by the stands and giggled to himself video-chatting with the Russian Alpha who’s about to sleep.

 

“Go to sleep” coaxed by Yuuri which the Alpha whined for more attention.

 

“ _We’ll see each other in Rostelecom cup, right?”_ bounced Victor.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in practice?” Yuuri inquired and Victor over the screen pouted.

 

“ _I’m supposed to, but can we grab quick dinner or lunch or dates?!_ ” he continued to whine.

 

“Fine, but you need to sleep now, or else, Coach Yakov will get angry” with that Victor pouted but agreed, he gave a long distance kiss which Yuuri blushed and returned.

 

When Yuuri finished his conversation with the Alpha, his Omega bestfriend Yuuko pounced on his and squeezed answers out of him until, “Back to practice” he can see his cousin is in bad mood and scrambled to train.

 

“Few invited medias well be coming here in a few, they will cover your improvements and I expect you can satisfy your fans and ‘him’ with your skills” told his cousin which Yuuri gave an Eros smirk.

 

When the Media arrived they were all baffled seeing the former world league MVP and Legendary hockey player in a figure skating blades and wearing his own dress shirt and dress pants, he was yelling instructions and showing his cousin some few jumps except he was using his right instead of his usual left, as they can see the Japanese figure skating competitor is becoming consistent to his jumps and landing which pleased his coach.

 

“Break!” called Shiro and Yuuri was delighted he gets to take a break, everyone noticed how the skater bites his lip reading a txt message from his phone and they got intrigued who made the skater smile like he was deep in love.

 

“Any questions?” Yuuri was saved by his coach after he sternly offered to answer any of their questions.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

One the other hand, someone who’s supposed to be sleeping in Russia is wide awake and waiting for someone’s reply, “Oh… Makka, this sounds sappy but this is like waiting for a love note~” he cooed at his poodle beside him, “Maybe when we go visit you’ll like his poodle too, he’s smaller than you but you’ll love him~ He told me his Vicchan is such a sweet heart, and I told him also how pretty you are, you’ll be a great match~” kissing his poodle.

 

Saving all the screen shots of their conversation for more inspiration whenever he does his Short program in training he knows he will break another record if this keeps up since the Omega is giving him life.

 

 

~Chapter END~


	8. Bloom

Chapter 8

Bloom

 

 

“I know it’s fast but I’m sure of it” said by Yuuri to his family while they are having dinner.

 

“For the love of everything! At least you fell in love with the person who you’ve been pining with for what? Your whole childhood?” Hiro stated snorting, while he bounce his youngest daughter on his lap while his wife struggling to feed her.

 

“Unlike Romeo here, who fell in love with his one-night-stand partner, now wife, that I say is fast” said Mari and the other couple blushed.

 

“Love comes from unexpected time and place dear, you can't blame a person for falling” told Hiroko and Yuuri smiled to his mother who gave support.

 

“Although if he hurts you, you know what will happen to him right?” told Toshiya.

 

“I got my Hockey team covered that, Papa-san” replied Shiro nonchalantly sipping his tea.

 

“More food dear?” asked Hiroko to her adoptive son who’s her actual nephew.

 

“Yes, please Mama-san” Shiro replied.

 

Katsuki Yuuri, Ace of the Japanese figure skating team and the new leader of Men’s Singles is grinning like an idiot on his phone, waiting for a certain Figure skating Legend to call.

 

And when he did, he started bouncing around and he received, “STOP IT PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP TOO!” and he knew who it was.

 

Yuuri pouted and answered the call, he smiled when the excited platinum blonde appeared.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Yuuri is in training “Wow, he’s blooming” commented by Yuuri’s childhood bestfriend and fellow Omega Yuuko.

 

“That’s called blooming huh?” Shiro crossed his arms and leans in on the railing, “I don’t know if that’s an Alpha’s effect to him but I think it is pushing him to his limit”

 

“Is it a bad thing or a good thing?” Takeshi asked.

 

“If he goes in to fall it is bad, but if this continues on, this is good, if Victor wont mess him up, then it’s good but if he hits him, he’ll know what to come” the couple shivered at the huge retired hockey player.

 

“Again!” Shiro shouted to his cousin who started over again with his free program polishing it since Shiro wasn’t delighted with his jumps, now that he can do a flip, Shiro is drilling him to perfect it and help him get the Alpha of his dreams.

 

“Imagine when you finally get him to yourself!” Shiro yelled and Yuuri succeeded a jump and the couple blinked at Yuuri and turned their head to Shiro, “It works, who are you to complain” he turned to them and walked to the bench.

 

“We’re not even saying anything yet” said Takeshi and Yuuko just giggled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Little did they know two short clips went viral because of a certain triplets and one happy Russian Legend is bouncing in his sofa carrying his poodle in happiness watched the two short clip, but he is confused to either laugh or fall for the Omega more.

 

“ _I don’t know if that’s motivation, but your frown is far from his beautiful face”_ told by the girls at the Hasetsu rink.

 

“ _Don’t frown”_ Told by another and fixed Shiro’s face.

 

 _“Victor is still more handsomer than you, couz, no offense”_ Yuuri said.

 

“ _None taken…_ ” the Alpha surprisingly did not mind and continued on, but the platinum blonde wig was funny.

 

“ _Why are you wearing that?”_ asked by the Japanese Ballerina to the young Coach.

 

 _“To motivate him”_ Pointing at Yuuri.

 

 _“More like petrifying him, stop frowning”_ she said.

 

 _“I think I should get a poster instead”_ With that the whole rink blared from laughter coming from the skaters and poor Yuuri was blushing to his roots as he pouted.

 

“Oh Makka~ isn’t he cute? Imagine our children playing with you” he cooed at his future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Back in Japan, Vicchan, time for our run~” called Yuuri and a cute puppy like poodle bounded to him dragging his leash with his tail aggressively wagging, “You want to join us couz?” called Yuuri to Shiro.

 

“No, I have office work to do” with that Yuuri shrugged and took his usual afternoon run with his beloved poodle, and since Shiro is not coming it wouldn’t hurt to take one or few selfies with his poodle for his social media since his other bestfriend Phichit had been begging.

 

And when he did, his post turned in to a meme after his coach knew he wasn’t taking his usual jog, Shiro posted his own un-amused selfie where he is sitting on his executive chair with his brown Shiba Inu with his own collar that was designed as necktie and collar, his clubmaster prescription glasses is being worn by the Shiba Inu who looked awfully identical to his owner who’s having the same frown.

 

They became instant hit and many skaters started to join in, however everyone wheezed when the triplets with the permission of their mother posted Shiro’s actual photo where he is struggling to hold his phone steady while he hold his Dog not to fall.

 

Yuuri who wanted to get back at Shiro because of the harsh training he started to post more in his social media except he’s trying to sell him off, with photos with his dog and his rare smiles many is no in line to get him as their mate, Yuuri laughed it off and started talking to Victor with it.

 

Everyone noticed how bubbly and motivated the Omega is and how he is not being killed by his nerve, “I don’t know what you fed Yuuri but he is not the Yuuri I know” said Celestino to Shiro when they met back in China.

 

“Well, he’s the same Yuuri but more in-love than usual, he just needs a boost and his own push to himself” nodded by his coach, now that Yuuri is all motivated, all he needs now is to get himself straight and going.

 

“Vicchan~” Yuuri called for the dog who bounded up to his bed and cuddled him, “Want to meet Makkachin?” he cooed and the poodle just tilted his head and laid it to his chest.

 

“I know you’re asking who she is~ but she is the prettiest pupper I promise, you’ll love her! Say my next competition is a week away, want to come with me to Russia and meet your future wifey?” with that the poodle felt his excitement so he wagged his tail and gave a small bark like he would usually do.

 

 

~Chapter END~


	9. It wasn't the Throne from the Start

Chapter 9

It Wasn’t The Throne From The Start

 

 

Arriving in Russia, Kastuki Yuuri and his coach were mobbed by Japanese and Russian media in regards with a certain issue in regards to his replationship with the Russian Alpha Legend.

 

“I have no comment on that issue, it is his matter not mine, my only business is his coach not his love councilor” with that Comment from Shiro Yakov at the back snorted.

 

Yuuri however already fled with Victor after he arrived in the airport, Vicchan to his arms and the bigger poodle on Victor’s heel, Shiro said nothing yet he only threatened the other Alpha to take care of his beloved cousin.

 

At the present, Yuuri and Victor are in a café in the shelter from the snowy mother Russia, both clear with their relationship status except they haven’t announced it publicly yet in regards to the advice of their coaches to avoid more issues since they are still in competition, they are both in a café welcome to their furry companions and currently they are cooing at each other’s pets, Victor now qualified for the Finals after he got another Gold from france against Chris, now Yuuri needs to get fourth place or higher to be able to qualify for the finals.

 

“Aww~ Vicchan loves Makkachin~” Yuuri cooed and bombarded the poodles with his mobile picture taking in the café, Victor did the same until he popped the question.

 

“Would you like to stay in my place for the whole of the competition?”

 

“You know I can't, but when it’s over Shiro said it was okay to stay for a few days so I can stay with you” Yuuri smiled and Victor beamed with delight and kissed the Omega.

 

They headed to the Hotel where Yuuri was staying and Victor created an excuse why he was there, Thankfully there was no media but Yuri’s Angels and Yuri together with the Junior skaters and some men’s and women’s singles were at the lobby, Yakov screaming to some of his skaters while Shiro wasn’t around they assumed he’s already in his separate room since he is willing to give his cousin some privacy since Victor is around.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day where the public practice is being held, many of Victor’s fans surprisingly rooted for Yuuri out of nowhere but Shiro took it as a good sign, and continued to yell like Yakov to Yuuri who’s following every instructions the former Hockey Legend is giving.

 

When evening came and Yuuri is gearing up with his performance against Georgi, the Korean skater and many more, Victor was in back stage together with his potential mate.

 

“He seemed different” Victor noticed the look in Yuuri’s eyes.

 

“You are in for a roller coaster ride, Amigo” told by Shiro standing at the corner watching his chard warm up, “Just don’t disturb him” he told and Victor understood.

 

When it came to Yuuri’s turn the crowd does not even know to either laugh at the sight or give them some applause, when Victor went out being pulled by his fellow Legend by the necktie like a dog in a leash tailing the competing skater out, and like a dog, “Stay” Shiro said in English and the skaters around wanted to wheeze laughing, the other Alpha pouted at him when he told, “Want to feel that roller coaster ride? Then shut up and watch” said Shiro and stood a little far from the side, he talked to Yuuri a bit taking his Japan track jacket.

 

When Yuuri took his position to the center, the crowd went quiet when his intro music started, he gave Victor his confident smirk and wink, licked his lips adding a little lip bite until he threw his kiss to Victor who’s now having weak knees, the skaters laughed at the side when Shiro had to hold him steady by the torso and Victor had to catch his thrown kiss.

 

And a roller coaster indeed Victor’s hear is floating out the window already seeing how erotic Yuuri’s performance turned out, “I’m not going to ask if you are okay” sighed Shiro and strides to where the kiss and cry is, Victor like in China rushed to wait at the gate of the kiss and cry, Shiro in his stylish wearing his all black waistcoat over his dress shirt which tucks in his ascot tie from his three buttons left open, his sleeve like the usual is folded yet he is wearing his elastic sleeve garter and his signature ball cap which he started to wear again.

 

When the couple occupied the seat where the girls started to bring in their haul of plush toys, Shiro again opened his arms to take them all and in return one of the girls he gave his cap to them which she happily took.

 

Victor out of happiness went to his knees and kissed his skates while Shiro rolled his eyes, Yuuri’s fans were laughing at the coach’s reaction, but out of happiness he surpassed his personal record again gaining first in position.

 

Having to perfect his performance yet polished it more, it was a wonderful result which satisfied not only his coach but his fans also.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

The same in result went to his Free program except he fumble twenty-five percent of his jumps but still delivered a beautiful performance, Shiro however was not satisfied.

 

After his performance like the usual one of the Russian media pressed him with questions until one caught his attention and upsets him mood, “As you have declared that you are to steal Mr. Nikiforov’s throne, is this just your stunt to steal it completely?” she asked.

 

Shiro lets his cousin defend himself.

 

“As you might have remembered my declaration, you forgot one thing that I said, I might steal something else, more than the throne” he told with venom in his tone, “I’m stealing more than the throne” told by Yuuri, “It wasn’t about the throne from the start”

 

“ _If you don’t get what he said, you are a coco in the brain_ ” it was Shiro who spoke in Japanese and went out first.

 

“So what are you stealing?” teased by Victor.

 

“And I thought you guessed it already” Yuuri rolled his eyes and went on a head and Victor started to chase him

 

~Chapter END~


	10. His Precious Heart and Existence

Chapter 10

His Precious Heart and Existence

 

 

 

Barcelona Spain, it was cold but also warm, it was in the thought of Shiro, cold physically but warm in feelings as he remembered great memories when he was just a starting player.

 

When suddenly, “Where’s my Yuuri!” demanded by a certain Russian skater in the lobby of a hotel wearing nothing but a swimming trunks with the Swiss skater.

 

“I don’t know how he fell in love with a lunatic” everyone heard Shiro when he said it in English striking to offend the Russian Legend who only pouted, “It’s dead cold in December you nut job and you decided to swim in the middle of the winter”

 

“I don’t care, where’s my Yuurochka!” demanded by Victor in a whine.

 

“You better tell him or else~” hummed by Chris.

 

“Or else what? He’ll jump and fight me?” Shiro pulled up his balled fist which was massive like his size and Chris gulped.

 

“No… he’ll whine at your for hours”

 

“I’m immune to it, everyone might forgot my Lawyer slash politician brother who can whine for years” he told and the skaters looked horrified at him, “So shut your trap or else I’ll plug you up with a quick remedy for whining. Nii-sama is sleeping in his own room right now, jetlag. If you have a heart to wake him you better dry and warm up, I’m not risking his health” they blinked at the concern of the hug Hockey player.

 

“You’re more like a dad rather than a coach you know” Chris pointed.

 

“So? What do I care, now scram, I want to get my dinner” Yakov and Lilia at the back shook their head in amusement.

 

“I told you the boy never changed” Yakov told his ex-wife.

 

“Tell him to grab dinner with us” Lilia told Yakov and the other then went to get the young coach.

 

 “Madam Lilia seemed so fond with Shiro?” Chris and Victor walked to the halls after they changed.

 

“Shiro is Madam Lilia and Yakov’s adoptive son, as they told me a while back, Shiro trained under Mama Liliana in ballet but after Yakov took him in as his skater he had an injury after but went back to skating after recovering, Mama Liliana was then upset when he signed a contract in a Russian Hockey Team which he brought victory in the OLYMPICS but later got transferred in to a competitive Hockey team in America then Japan” he explained and Chris’ mouth turned ‘o’ shaped.

 

When they reached Yuuri’s room, Victor opened it with the keycard that Shiro handed him earlier, he then jumped to the sleeping Yuuri and cuddled him, Yuuri woke up and cuddled him back but laughed when Chris jumped in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, like the usual they went out for their open practice before tomorrow’s event, media kept on flashing pictures in their cameras and writing up some new scoop in regards to their performance in practice.

 

“Shi-chan, me and Victor are heading out for sightseeing, is that okay?” his coach sighed and letting him when the media later fussed over when Yakov screamed ‘Son’ at the young coach who gave a groan.

 

“Yes… Mr. Feltsman?”

 

“What did your Mama and I tell you to call us Mama and Papa again, quit being formal, we’re your parents for the love of everything” he screamed.

 

“Then stop screaming at your son” Lilia went to them, “Moy dragotsennyy rebenok, come, Mama wants to catch up with you” (My precious baby), “Let’s take a little sightseeing and some nice meal”

 

“Da, Mamochka” and Shiro offered his arm to the slim ballerina and his mother happily took it hooking her wrist and walking out, “Oh… and Papa I thought about what you said, I might if you and Mama re-marries again” with that, Victor and Yuri together with Mila spits out their water on hearing his condition to something they didn’t know, though his Russian was polished and has the same accent as Yakov and Lilia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Victor and Yuuri had a fun date, heading to every store they liked and buying souvenirs for everyone, Victor even plans when the Season is off he plans to stay with Yuuri as Yuuri properly invited him to share his heat, call him shameless but he wanted his lover to be with him since he had plan to get off his suppressants after the finals.

 

The couple sat by the bench to rest, “I haven’t shopped like this in ages. Though I would like to shop when the Euro was weaker” Victor stated with his heart shaped smile.

 

“You don’t want anything, Yuuri?” it seemed that the Omega is looking far off the distance when his Alpha asked him.

 

“Ah… Nah…” Yuuri looked back and said no.

 

“Yuuri! I’ll buy you a suit for your birthday! I saw your interview and I hated your tie~” called by the Alpha and Yuuri looked horrified as he is being dragged away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, “Can you just give me a second, I’m not that young anymore” said by Yakov who sat by the bench, Shiro spotted a bag full of nuts in a container.

 

“What did we tell you not to pick up things and eat it?” sighed by the Ballerina.

 

“This thing is still sealed Mama, I think it’s safe” and he ate it, Yakov chuckled remembering the day they adopted him from his parents.

 

“Malen'kiy mal'chik, How is your mother?” asked Lilia feeling a little jealous to his birth mother. (Little-big-boy)

 

“I told you, we have no contact, she gave me away and she also did to my twin brother” he sighed looking up munching at the nuts, “I’m lucky you adopted me when you went to Hasetsu for vacation” he smiled at his parent.

 

“Well, we thought you were a lost little boy in Minako’s studio since you liked seeing people and kids dance, you were all smudge in dirt and very tiny, our son”

 

“Well, I runaway from Mama at that time, she hit me and I ran away, Hiro wasn’t there to protect me so I tried to find Yuuri-nii” he told.

 

“You told us that billion times and I would never get tired of you telling us that, though I miss you’re tiny size” giggled by the Ballerina.

 

“I’m just glad your-no-good-mother did not put up a fight and just signed those papers so we can take you” told Yakov.

 

“Thank you for taking me, sorry if I’m playing coach right now, I can't say no to Yuuri-nii” he sighed.

 

“It’s alright, we can't blame you. Besides you’re taking after me. That’s nice” nodded by Yakov.

 

“How is your shoulder and knee?” Lilia asked.

 

“Doing better actually. I think I’ll survive besides with my business and the Rink back in Hasetsu I’m doing well. I’m no longer living in my car” he bitterly chuckled.

 

“Why didn’t you go home? You know you were welcome right?” his mother looked worried.

 

“I want to experience life Mama… and I did. I have my ups and downs and I learn. Thank you for your advices back then, without it I don’t think I had ever survived” he smiled and she gave him a tight hug.

 

“But you are not following the advice not to take food which you found” she crossed her arms.

 

“It’s sealed! Look Papa’s eating too!” he pointed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s not here either. I know I left it here!” Yuuri on panic pointing at the bench where he left the bag of nuts earlier, the mood turned sour after they went around looking for it.

 

“Yuuri, calm down and think, it was the bag of nuts that we bought it was a brown bag with green print” Victor said.

 

“Sorry. I have no idea where I dropped it” he looked devastated, “I’ll go back to the shop and go get another bag” he told.

 

“It’s okay Yuuri. The nuts shop should be closed by now. Lets head back, you’re tired right?”

 

“You don’t have to say it like that!” Yuuri complained.

 

“Well, I’m tired.” Victor pointed.

 

They ended up walking in silence looking at the nearby Christmas market, “Victor, your birthday is is Christmas Day, right?”  Yuuri inquired.

 

“Right” Victor nodded.

 

“What would you like for your gift?” Yuuri inquired.

 

“In Russia, we don’t celebrate before the actual birthday. We don’t celebrate Christmas, either”

 

“I see…”

 

“Yuuri, do you want some hot wine?” Victor offered his cup.

 

“Ah, I try not to drink before a competition” he declined.

 

“I see…” when suddenly Yuuri stops and gasped, sticking his face to a shop window.

 

Looking around for something, “Victor!” and they ended up in a Maria Dolores shop, “Let’s go in this store!” he demanded and Victor followed.

 

“Can you show me these two in front?” Yuuri pointed and the blonde sales lady took it out.

 

 _“I always wanted a lucky charm, it’s a lucky charm so that I can do my best in the final!”_ Yuuri placed his credit card inside the black leather receipt book and pushed it back to the lady.

 

In front of the Cathedral both stood facing each other, in the back ground is a group of choir singing carols.

 

Yuuri took off Victor’s right hand glove, and slid the gold ring band ring to Victor’s ring finger, the Cathedral’s bell started sounding.

 

“Thank you for being with me, up until now. I… I couldn’t think of something better. But um… I’’ try my best tomorrow on so… please don’t hold back and give me everything you have too”

 

“Sure… I’ll say something you won’t even have to think about” he gave a gentle smile.

 

Yuuri kept on blushing, “Tomorrow, show me the skating that you can honestly say you liked best.” Victor said while putting on the ring on Yuuri’s right ring finger.

 

Yuuri gave his most precious smile, “I’m huuuungry~” Yuuri whined and Victor put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, while Yuuri around his upper torso.

 

“Lets go grab a bite~” Victor replied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“AAAAH!” screamed by Mari and Minako who saw the young Junior gold medalist having a nice chat with his new bestfriend from the Junior division in some café.

 

“Oh… Minako-sensei, Mari-neechan, you’re already here?” Yuuri greeted while he and Victor held hands, Victor carried all his shopping bags.

 

“Yuuri, we need a huge favor~” they attacked in to tackle and Victor blinked.

 

Moments later the eight of them are seated in one table and the two Beta ladies were crying with their tears puddles in the table, Chris and Phichit joined them after Yuuri and Victor contacted their respective bestfriends.

 

“They’re way too happy about this” Yuuri pointed while the two cries.

 

Moments later, when they turned their heads to the ones who’s speaking in Russian they saw Yakov, Lilia and to their amazement a smiling Shiro, with a bag of nuts on hand and a container of it still munching.

 

Phichit and Chris quickly whipped out their phones and snapped a quick photo of Shiro, “Shi-chan!” Yuuri called, “come, join us! You too. Yakov-san and Lilia-san!” called by Yuuri.

 

“Wait, you already buy a bag of nuts?” asked by Victor to Shiro.

 

“I’m supposed to give you your favorite but I seemed lost it in some bench where me and Victor took rest” Yuuri looked down.

 

“Some bench you say?” asked Shiro and Yuuri nodded.

 

“Maybe it’s this one, I found it and ate it” Mari and Minako choked on their service water after hearing he found and ate it.

 

“Oh… I guess it went to the owner then?” chuckled Yuuri, “Well much on it, I know you love those mixed nuts”

 

“Papo also ate some” he pointed and Yuuri nodded.

 

“Easy though, that’s not good for your arthritis” Yuuri told Yakov who only chuckled.

 

The little family joined Yuuri and the others until the food was served and they ate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

While with their merry talk Victor pointed he has no recollection of Yuuri’s last banquet before he went in to long hiatus, Yuuri choked on his drink and looked horrified to the Alpha.

 

Shiro wasn’t delighted either, “You know when Yuuri started pole dancing with me, you started to propose to him. Did you not remember that?” asked Chris.

 

“Both of you dance!” pointed Yurio, “You even challenged me because you liked him so much you even went up against me!” Yurio accused and Victor looked horrified.

 

Guessing Yuuri’s already well aware of the fact that he doesn’t remember but to the point he forgot the promise, although he assumed that the Alpha remembered because of the fact the Alpha already liked him after they met in China.

 

Chris showed some pictures where Yuuri only in his fitting boxers sat on Victor’s lap, and even dancing with him, Victor challenging Yurio but both ended up being beaten by Yuuri.

 

Then suddenly Chris noticed the matching rings, “What’s with the rings you two?” Chris slyly asked.

 

“Huh? Rings?” the others turned.

 

“I don’t remember you wearing that” Mari pointed and so did Shiro.

 

“Uh… uh… this?” Yuuri stammered.

 

“They’re a pair~” Victor showed his while Yuuri hide his.

 

Whining under the light, Phichit’s eyes sparkled and shouted, My bestfriend is getting married!” he clapped and the other diners congratulated them, poor Yuuri was a mess.

 

Otabek and Yuuri boredly clapped while the others are amused, Chris loved the awkwardness happening.

 

The two coach only took their wine and ignored it while Lilia talked to her son more.

 

“You got the wrong idea!” Yuuri countered while the others continued to congratulate.

 

“Yeah, don’t get the wrong idea” Victor spoke, “This is an engagement ring. Well get married once he stole the throne from me” the skaters looked fired up after hearing he’s up to give up his throne but he want giving it up without a fight.

 

Yakov and Shiro turned as well, “Well, my Yuurochka?”

 

“I’m stealing more than the throne itself” Yuuri declared and everyone stood to leave after JJ arrived with his fiancé after declaring he’s the one getting married, he was just in the Juniors like Yuri but it was his long term girlfriend he is with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was completion day and everyone seemed to be fired up, the big three from the seniors that everyone takes photo with in the lobby of the stadium are Victor, Yuuri and Chris, Yuuri’s beautiful Eros into pose where he throws Shiro a kiss back in his Cup of China performance.

 

In the back stage Yuuri is first to take the ice, Shiro like the usual in his stylish All black combination of three piece suit, but to match Yuuri he has worn his gray ascot tie neatly tucked inside his dress shirt, his overall three piece suit is covered by his high collar trench coat, matching it with his silver opera scarf, he is freshly shaved unlike his previous appearances on Yuuri’s performance. 

 

They both gave a short hug and Yuuri immediately went in to center to welcome his fans to his performance.

 

With serious face to his intro it went on smoothly with every jump and step sequence the salchow and loop was a success but his last jump was changed I to a quad flip however he touched the ice with hi hand getting him a minus.

 

After his performance, Shiro and him are hugging at the kiss and cry tightly, “You did good, you were beautiful out there, that’s the most perfect performance I’ve ever seen in you” he told and Yuuri cried on his shoulder.

 

When they went to backstage Victor wanted to comfort Yuuri but Shiro stopped him, it was the first to see him in that upset state, and he respected the other Alpha on protecting his family, it was best not to get in his bad side.

 

“I hope you saw his passion on stealing something more precious that your gold?” the media from backstage heard what the Alpha coach had said and went off to see Yuuri.

 

With all the results after, Yuuri went on fourth after Victor went on first, second was Chris and third Phichit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The following event day, everyone is fired up, Victor will be performing last since he is the first but when Yuuri’s turn again, instead of feeling down with his performance in his Short Program he is more fired up for his free skate.

 

When his name was called, he turned to his cousin in full suit plus his opera scarf which matches the blue contrast of his Free program costume, his tie has a beautiful accent of red to also match.

 

“This is not the end for our tandem right?” Yuuri asked while they both tightly hug.

 

“Do you want to?” asked his cousin.

 

“So if I say I don’t want to, you’d still be my coach?”

 

“If you want me to”

 

“Of course I do!”

 

“Good, because I love screaming at you”

 

“Brute!” Yuuri chuckled and gave his cousin their signature fist bump, the crowd roared in welcome to Yuuri and Yuuri did the same by spreading his arm.

 

When he positioned in center, the music started, he started perfectly with his quad combination.

 

His performance is polished and perfect in the eyes of his coach, everyone was so taken by his music and did not notice Shiro’s tears was falling already, his jumps were beautiful and his passionate expression is showing, Shiro was shocked when he added another quad to his routine, “Four quads huh?” Shiro smirked, “Watch out Victor, he’s out to steal your heart and your existence” he grinned when suddenly he did the quad flip as his final jump which he succeeded Victor who was out with Yakov by the curtain Yuuri pointed his final pose to him his out of breath but not fatigued.

 

Shiro this time ran up to the kiss and cry, arms open, his tears are falling, Yuuri run up to him and gave him a right hug, the Omega thanked his cousin repeatedly after the success.

 

Both are out waiting for the result, while the screen played back Yuuri’s best and final jump showing his beauty.

 

Yuuri clings on to Shiro for support and the other gave his comfort to him when the score was given.

 

“We have Katsuki Yuuri’s scores… the total is 319.41 which is ranked number one, but his Free skate performance is 221.58!” Yuuri gasped and hugged Shiro tighter.

 

“He’s broken Victor Nikiforov’s long time world record!” Victor was torn to hurt and the same time happy in regards to Yuuri beating his record, but all in all he got the message.

 

At the end result Yuuri just took Silver after Victor beat him with few points at the end margin but still he was a worthy opponent as an Omega and a skater.

 

Both are hugging and kissing at the back when the same journalist showed up and asked Yuuri, “So we thought you are stealing Mr. Nikiforov’s throne?”

 

“Actually I did, I broke his record and the same time I stole him from everyone else” with that Yuuri pulled Victor to somewhere, and the poor journalist’s jaw fell.

 

“He rubbed off on you” turned by Minako to Shiro who’s munching on a burger, it does not fir on what he wears as Mari says.

 

“Also, loose that look, you look like a Mafia or some sort” and Shiro just shrugged at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day for the exhibition, Yuuri never failed to surprise everyone when he invited his coach to skate with him with the music blaring ‘Born toMake History’ they both performed beautifully except everyone is shocked that the two skaters performed with four quads plus combination, they can see they are both cousins and both were raised in ice after they deliver their beautiful step sequence.

 

To everyone’s surprise for the skater’s exhibition skate Victor’s guest performer is Yuuri performing the Duet version of his Free program, everyone fell for them agreeing their chemistry doing a perfect synchronized quad flip.

 

Everyone was satisfied and enthralled on the combo Yuuri and Victor has shown and now they believed that Yuuri finally managed to steal the Throne and the same time the former reigning king’s heart and existence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the competition and weeks before they gear up for the Worlds they have been invited by Shiro to go to Japan, and because he is the son of Yakov and Lilia, the Russian team after the competition followed Yuuri and Shiro back, they were accommodated by his private jet which the Hockey play owns as he is a multimillionaire businessman associated with big names in Japan.

 

“We’ll have an announcement soon” that’s the only words that Shiro left the media after he boarded his plane with his comical shorts and shirt with his matching crooks outfit.

 

 

 

~Chapter END~

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: this is what Shiro's ascot tie looked like:

 

 

And his Trench coat design:

 


	11. Bonus Chapter

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Last Chapter?

Bagging the Shocking Surprise

 

 

 

 

 

Victor’s team was accommodated in Shiro’s mansion as he gave his property to his adoptive parents who raised him as a gift, it was a beautiful place, a property by the sea; beautiful back garden which was spacious enough for the poodles and Shiba Inu to run around, enough to accommodate a little family party or gathering as the places was decorated with colorful orchids and beautiful bonsais, the sand is being separated by the small brick fence with a tiny wooden gate.

 

Yakov and Lilia who are relaxing by the wide pond beside a Sakura tree; the pond looked as much as a traditional Japanese pond should look like, a bamboo seesaw  fountain, rocks around the wide pond and some huge colorful Kois swimming around the water lilies and other water plants. Both are having tea and a deep talk about the future after they finally gave their baton to their son, Shiro.

 

The Junior skaters who are competing competitively under their care are with Shiro while Yuuri and Victor together with the other senior skaters are somewhere in the mansion.

 

Shiro however is now in one of those talk show where he and his twin brother are invited, Sports media and other entertainment, “It is starting” Lilia placed her iPad air on the table where they can watch together, Yakov gave a small stretch of smile knowing his son is taking over.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _We all knew your roots, but we never deeply knew how you started as child, we only been in to you after you have been discovered_ ” the same journalist from Russia that annoyed the Japanese coach asked.

 

“I know this question would come-up someday” he gave a long sigh, and made himself comfortable on the black single couch given to him over the set of the interview, “It is a sensitive topic for me and my twin brother as we both grew up with a neglectful mother, My older twin was taken in by the Katsuki family which is from out maternal side of family. I myself was taken in but I didn’t seemed fit, however my cousin Yuuri loved me and would often take me to his Ballet practice” he paused and the woman straightened her posture listening for more, Shiro spoke in perfect Russian and did not mispronounce a single word impressing her, “One day, Yuuri-nii is in practice and I got myself in to a pinch where my real mother hit me, I was looking for either my brother or Yuuri-nii until Mama Liliana found me. And after that things went up hill for me. My biological mother would hit either my brother or me for a reason she could not get a hold of our biological father and squeeze money out f him making us her excuse” he explained and had another pose, she can see the fear from his eyes.

 

It was the first seeing the fearsome player fearing someone else, “Mama Liliana took me after I asked if I can have what she was eating. Now that I’m an adult hearing a child asking me the same made my heart go ache” he was holding back a tear after her deeply breathed, “Then Papa Yakov brought me real food” he told, “At that time, Hiro-nii is already in the custody of Papa Toshiya while my biological mother held me to her possession so that she can still have excuses from our absentee father. Then Mama Liliana took action and took me from my mother”

 

“It wasn’t long she and Papa brought me to Russia, don’t get them wrong, about having to train me in to skating, actually it was a surprise for them when I asked if I can be in her class, I was a Mama’s boy… well, still now. I love being with her and I love all her compliments so I did my best to become a danseur like Yuuri-nii, until Papa showed me skating. Papa is a great skater, his students looked up to him, and so did I he taught me few until I asked my first pair of skates.”

 

“ _If I may interrupt”_ she asked again and he nodded in permission, “ _Thank you. Anyways if you loved figure skating, why change into Hockey? Did you offend your adoptive parents because of it?”_

“I know you would also ask that.” He chuckled, “At first Papa was against it, but later on supported me. My decision to change is based off my size, growing to a six foot over tall I’m having trouble moving around, until the original Russian Hockey Legend Rosivich Mirachik came in to the rink asking of someone could play with them since they are missing one, at first they laughed at me when I tried to join them with my figure skating skates on, but after lending me his extra, he found my other talent” he told and the journalist seemed to be smiling in amusement.

 

“ _And what talent was it_?” she giggled.

 

“Breaking faces and dislocating people’s noses” with that she lost it and laughed at his answer, “Ms. Rosivich, did you know you’re dad had to persuade my own just for me to join his team?” she blushed after the Japanese coach recognized who’s child she is.

 

“Continuing, our first game went on to Barcelona after he got me on his roster, I hope you remembered since I was the one who gave you the helmet when you fell” he reminded her trying to tame her that he is the boss and not her whenever she attacks his skater.

 

“ _I-I do remember_ ”

 

“Getting back on-track. After winning some few games until Coach Ross was hot on my tail being late always not because I grew arrogant but Ikept on riding the train to our rink, I don’t want to oblige Papa to drive me to my practice every day so Coach Ross decided for me to get a car instead, and so I did. I was just eighteen at that time and Papa helped me get my own license the car I first bought is the same car I still use every day, it has a sentimental value when it gave me a shelter when I was homeless after my fall after my injury” he explained.

 

“Like I said, after my injury after being drafted to NHL, my life kind of turned depressing, I strayed away, and I refused to call Mama and Papa I messed up, but that did not get me down after I decided to invest my remaining account to business which I have now an decided to sell off my apartment and live in my FJ cruiser, honestly it wasn’t bad, but considering seeing other homeless around who does not have their own place, I was blessed with my car that’s all” he told, “Money came in and I said to myself, this might not be that bad, so I went back to Japan to see my real family there and base there for business. Funny how my brother married his first love who is actually his one night stand partner, I still tease him about that, he’s that hopeless romantic until they were blessed with kids, it was a blasted mess whenever he chase her around, Dr. Elli who’s the lady how got him bad.”

 

“ _Wow, how about you? You don’t have any person that you eye on_?” she asked again.

 

“I’m angry twenty-four-seven, like what Yuuri-nii says, no one likes me because I screamed at everyone” he pointed and stared intently to her, “Even you, your dad just texted me earlier this morning to go easy on you, and if I get angry I had to take you to dinner” he admitted and she blushed, “Your dad is playing cupid. Nice try Ross.” he told and the staff had to laugh off at the back.

 

“ _Why did you decide to be a coach instead_?” she tried to divert the conversation.

 

“I did not chose the Coaching life, the Coaching life chose me.” he teased.

 

“ _Are you trying to memefy it_?” she said between laughter.

 

“No… It is the hard truth actually, I did not plan to be a coach, but instead the skater chose me.”

 

“Honestly I can't deny you can skate” she smiled, “I saw your exhibition with your skater and it was beautiful”

 

“Thank you.” He gave her a warm smile.

 

“Wow, you can smile too?” she asked surprised.

 

“A dog can smile, so can I” he turned offended.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, “This turned out to be a rollercoaster flirting to angry answering. Is my brother okay?” Hiro pointed while he watch with Yuuri and the others in Yutopia, his two sons are in his lap happily playing while his wife hysterically laughing at Shiro’s interview.

 

“Shiro is being Shiro, besides what is more funny is your ‘Help me find this lady I slept with’ moment, I mean who falls in-love in one night stand?” asked by Yuuri out of nowhere and everyone laughed.

 

“Actually he does” Mari and the family pointed at Hiro.

 

“In my defense it wasn’t supposed to, before things got woozy and drunk I liked her while I was sober that’s why I talked to her, I took a chance and I did” he proudly said.

 

“Well, it was a shock to see him in my office a week later” pointed by Elli blushing, “And injured”

 

“He never told you did he?” Yuuri wheezed remembering that moment.

 

“What?” Elli confused.

 

“He asked Shiro to beat him up and the other pleasurely did and even threw him out the window and dragged him off the gym just to pounder him real good” told Mari since Yuuri is already wheezing and Victor trying to get him to steady.

 

“If that isn’t love, I don’t know what is~” Georgi said and everyone looked at him weirdly.

 

“ _Just be there in Ice Castle tomorrow when I announce my plans for the next season. I know every Japanese media will_ ” they heard Shiro spoke and the interview ended.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning everyone is in the breakfast table including Yakov and Lilia when Yuuri came down holding his iPad showing it to everyone, “I never knew Shi-chan can spark something like this~” he hummed and showed where Shiro in his all black signature fit tailored suit, minus the coat, only his waist coat covering his dress shirt without any tie, three buttons left open standing beside the journalist who he is in controversy, it was in Japanese article in regards to his revelation that he and the journalist has some kind of link and has some memories back.

 

“I never thought either, go figure” Shiro shrugged and continued to type in on his laptop for his business while he wear his dorky shirt and pajama shorts with teddy prints and his atrocious monstrosity of a camouflage crocks, his undercut faded hair formed to a mess diagnosed with bed hair, Victor in retaliation snapped a quick photo and posted it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hours later after they went to the rink where Yuuri and Victor are already in their game for new surprises, Shiro shouted, it was new since instead of Yakov screaming Victor it was him, pulling out his phone groaning, “Really, Buy Shiro get monstrous Crocks for free?” he pointed angrily and the other Alpha just laughed it off.

 

“Shiro-san, they’re here” he sighed and straightened his clothing, he’s wearing his black dress shirt and nothing else, except his shoes is not appropriate for his attire, wearing his thick timberland boots, he nodded and followed his new assistant.

 

Heading to the lobby of the rink, he was bombarded with question in regards to his plans when he smirked, “Next season, I will take charge to the Russian team’s training and I’ll be their head coach as-per Mr. Feltsman’s retirement. If you’re going to ask about my responsibility with my Japanese skater, I would announce that by next season he will be also part of the Russian team after he and his Alpha will be joining the ‘Pair division’ they all gasped and started to ask more questions, the room got louder after his official announcement, “But who will be representing Japan?” one asked.

 

“I took in a student named Minami Kenjirou, he will be with us in Russia in training” he told, “Minami-kun showed great potential last year and I took him in” he announced.

 

“And with regards to the Russian men’s singles I’ll handle Popovich’s training and programs” more questions were thrown when some from the Japanese showbiz entertainment caught Lilia and Yakov.

 

“What is your reaction about your son’s new item” one asked.

 

“Please emphasize?” Yakov gruffed.

 

“He and Miss Rosivich, I mean, they seemed to have that little connection” she asked.

 

“Ah… that’s the young lady, moy rebenok dated seven years ago, correct?” they their jaw fell and Shiro turned away hearing it.

 

“No wonder he’s always angry” told by Victor laughing at the back.

 

“ _You still hanging on_ _that_?” the lady in question at the back blushed blasting in Russian.

 

“Who said? Besides it was you who left me because of that bearded guy of yours, anyways, Yura, off the ice now, you’re in vacation!” he called the Junior skater who bounded to him happily.

 

“Papochka, are we getting Katsudon?!” he bounced.

 

“Only if you prank Vitya later” with that the boy gave him a high five and they went off.

 

“FOR THE LOVE OF…. HE WAS MY COUSIN!” she screamed heading back to her van upset while Shiro was out of sight and hearing which he did not hear the scream, with that the media has another something to write.

 

“Wait, so they did not have an official break up thing? That means they’re still dating right?” Chihoko inquired to Yuuri and Victor who just looked baffled.

 

“He dated? Who knew…” Yuuri shocked blinking.

 

 

 

~END???????~

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
